Close Your Eyes
by SaraStar
Summary: GregSara; oneshot. "It's not all pitchblack in the back of your mind." Greg can no longer stand Sara's sad face.


**I've missed writing Sandle so much. Here's a oneshot I wrote today; it's great to have time for it again. Title and lyrics are taken from the song 'Close Your Eyes' by Racoon. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Love, Eva**

* * *

**Close Your Eyes**

_If there__'s no way _

_then find a__ way_

Once again he couldn't stop his eyes from being drawn towards her; a lonely figure, sitting at a table by the window in the break room. A book was lying opened on the table, but he hadn't seen her turn a single page in the long time he had been throwing glances her direction. Her face was turned towards the window, her eyes staring into the distance. Even though he had seen her like this before, he could not explain the dark shadow that every now and then seemed to cross her face. She didn't move, she didn't blink; she just stared, her eyes flashing coldness, causing her face to have an unhappy look. It had always been bugging him what it was that she was thinking of at these moments. What possibly could it be that made her completely forget about the world around her? What drew her away from the daily life into her own thoughts? If only he knew. The coldness that lay in her eyes caused him to feel cold as well. The only way to make him feel warm again was seeing her smile. It wasn't often that she smiled, really smiled, but he had been the lucky person that had been with her at the rare moments she had shown her warm, beautiful smile. It was a very precious smile, one that she kept for certain moments she thought it was aproppiate. There were smiles and smirks she brought to her face more frequently, but he knew the exact difference between those and the _real smile_.

All of a sudden, as if she had noticed him watching in her back, she turned around her head, looking him straight into the eyes. He managed not to drop his glance quickly and jerked his head up in a greet. The coldness in her eyes once again startled him, but then she curled her lips into a small smile. Even though it wasn't the special smile he had hoped for, this one too managed to warm him up a little; as if a blanket was wrapped around his heart. He grinned back at her and then looked down at the magazine he held in his hands, so she woudn't get the feeling he was watching her.

But after a few minutes, he glanced at her again. She had taken the exact same position she was in before; her head resting on her fist and the other lying on the table. Only now she wasn't staring into the fading daylight outside of the window, but down at the table. She began drawning invisible lines in the wood. He saw her chest rising and then falling down, as if she was sighing heavily. Inside he was screaming out of the crave to know what was going on in her head. He wished he could somehow get inside of her mind, take all of the bugging thoughts and leave only those that would together manage to bring the _real smile _to her face and leave it there, without fading into the dark shadow again.

Well, then why didn't he do it? There had to be a way to make her smile, to make her happy. And if there was no way, he'd find a way. Self-confidantly, he rose from his chair and walked right up to her.

"Sara, close your eyes."

Before she could do anything, he moved his hands to her face and covered her eyes with them. She struggled shocked.

"Greg, what the hell?"

"Silent. Don't think. Just listen to what I say."

Miraculously, she didn't protest. She just sat still, waiting for him to start speaking. He grinned happily and cleared his throat.

"First think of a place somewhere in this world that you love. It doesn't matter whether you've really been there. Just make sure you can get a clear image of it."

Surprised that he could just come up with all of this out of the blue, he gave her some time to imagine this place. Somehow his desperate need to take the negative thoughts out of Sara's mind caused him to know exactly what to say.

"You got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now imagine a person you love, you trust, you feel comfortable with, you can laugh with and of whom you know he or she loves you too. Place the person next to you in the place you chose."

In less than a second, she said: "Got one."

He surpressed the temptation of asking who it was she picked and why she knew it this fast, and continued.

"Think of a thing someone has said to you sometime that made you feel happy and secure of yourself. It can be a compliment or something else, but it has to cause a positive feeling inside of you. Have the person that's with you in the place say this to you."

He couldn't see her face, but somehow he could feel the way her eyes lit up and her lips curled upwards. It gave him the courage to carry on with what he had started. Because it seemed to work.

"Finally, let a song that you love and that expresses happiness to you play in the background. It doesn't matter if there's no radio around."

He stopped talking and allowed her to take the time to get the picture clearly in her mind. Then he slowly took away his hands off her face and took a step back. She kept sitting still, with her eyes closed. A bright smile had now appeared on her face; it startled him, shook him, knocked him out. It was _that _smile. _The real smile_. The smiled he loved. He had managed to bring it back!

Now she opened her eyes, and turned towards him. Amazed, she looked at him and then said: "Thanks, Greg. I needed that."

Shyly, he shrugged his shoulders. "I could tell you did."

_Close your eyes_

_you might see something beautiful_

'_Cause it's not all pitchblack_

_in the back of your mind_

_Close your eyes_

_you might see something prettier_

_Pick a dream right out of the night_

_Go on, close your eyes_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
